master_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Timelines
On this page we are going to look at the timeline we all know and some possibilities 'The Timeline' Here is the timeline that is familiar with us starting with skyward sword, this is the legend of the goddess and the hero of time eras. After skyward sword there is the minish cap which leads straight on to the four swords game finally ending up at crossroad ocarina of time. This has three separate timelines: The''' child timeline', the '''adult timeline' and the fallen hero timeline. If the hero of time loses in his fight with ganondorf the fallen hero timeline happens. The sealed war happens and that then leads to a chain of very early on games in the series. This starts with a link to the past going straight into the oracle games which leads to link's awakening, all the same hero. Now it makes a new hero who does the first two games ever made in the series and the last two in this timeline, the legend of zelda and the adventure of link. If the hero of time defeated Ganondorf and we follow his footsteps through the child era we find him at the direct sequel to ocarina of time, majora's mask. When his adveture in Termina ends, back in Hyrule the same princess from ocarina of time (the one in the child form now grown up of course) sends ganondorf to the twilight realm sealing the fact that the link in the future and her future self would have to undergo the events of twilight princess. After ganondorf is slain another Ganon (the true form of ganondorf) rises in four swords adventures. If we follow the events back in the princess zelda timeline back in the end of ocarina of time because it is still there we go down the adult era. Hyrule is flooded and only some islands remain now in the wind waker. After the game a detour is formed in the search of a new hyrule, this detour is none other than the game phantom hourglass. When the ocean king is restored to his true form, the pirate crew, with link and zelda/tetra in the crew, set off again and find new hyrule after they get there and settle down the spirit war happens and when it is over along time of peace we get to the final game in this paragraph, spirit tracks.' ' THEORY WARNING: Theories start now 'A Link Between Worlds' I think that this new game will be put in between Link's awakening and Legend of zelda as a completely different hero from both games. I think this because i have seen a lot of things that relate to a link to the past e.g. you have to gather the three pendants to get the master sword and a lot of the enmies seem the same. Another thing is now that the link to the past hero has gone somewhere it seems likely for a new hero right? I also think that I read it somewhere. He also seems a lot like the link from a link to the past doesn't he? 'Legend of zelda wii u' This new game looks very promising for it is the first new adventure on the wii u in HD. This could go in a few different places on the timeline list. Firstly it could go as a sequel to twilight princess because in the trailer you see armoghoma (at least I think it's armoghoma). Secondly it could go before ocarina of time, we never did know about link's father did we? My evidence is navi seems to be making a reapearence, I always wondered why Navi did not have a partner. Thirdly it could create a new timeline called the remaining timeline where the hero of time stays as an adult, this does make sense. Finally it might go in front of wind waker but i think this is least likely, of course hyrule hasn' t been flooded yet if this is where it goes.